


детали ноября

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [3]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: ноябрь – и что было после
Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	детали ноября

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

Минуты дребезжат и сыпятся как в воду,  
детали ноября никак не соберешь,  
земля уходит в снег, как в плоть уходит нож,  
дорога вверх идет, как трещина по своду

зигзагами бежит меж каменных небес,  
бумаги тяжелей чугунных плит под снегом,  
ноябрь пересекла, и вот декабрь с разбега,  
с другой пересеклась и жизнь наперекрест,

и радуга во тьме дрожит кривой улыбкой,  
бумага как чугун, на ней вопросы в ряд,  
весь дом едва стоит и дышит как под пыткой,  
так часто, так хрипя, и трещины кровят,

и рушится во тьму, и подписи извивы  
струятся в никуда, уже никто не храбр.  
...В конце концов Сибирь растрескается криво,  
и брызнет из-под плит тот яростный ноябрь.

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/32/6d/9BxylA2k_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
